


A Little Something Sweet

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept of having a biological child was a dream come true, and one that was hopefully within reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> "Could you maybe please write a short little mpreg drabble about sebklaine?" Written for my Sebklaine anon on tumblr.

_Humanity has been stable – leading a normal life (or a new normal at least), for decades. After the most deadly epidemic in known history, the remnants of the innumerable genetic therapies still remained among the human species, passed down through and sometimes skipping generations before resurfacing again. One of these traits was the ability for males to carry offspring through a process similar to the brood pouch of male seahorses. One of the most unexpected outcomes of this set of genes remaining in society was discovered when the CEO of an extremely successful research lab and his husband wanted to have a child. Together, they did extensive (and still controversial) trials and experiments until they discovered the conditions that would allow two men to have a child if one of them had the PouA gene set, which is generally referred to as having a Pouch-Positive reproductive system._

*

 “To Kurt, our soon-to-be sugar daddy and the kick-ass co-editor of the best magazine in the city.” Sebastian looked between Blaine and Kurt with a proud wink to the latter before downing his glass of champagne, laughing as both Blaine and Kurt tried to follow suit. The atmosphere was heightened with pride and excitement; with Kurt’s big promotion at work, it was unanimously agreed that it was a sign that they were ready to start a family of their own. The concept of having a biological child was a dream come true, and one that was hopefully within reach.

Out of the three of them, only Blaine knew of any male relatives that had carried the necessary genes to gestate a child. He was beyond excited to carry their baby, already throwing around ideas for “meals for two” he’d want, making lists of the best shops for paternity clothes, and cracking jokes about what he would look like with baby weight.

Several weeks later, Kurt arrived home after a long day of meetings expecting to find Blaine starting dinner for the three of them like he normally did on Thursdays. Instead, he found Blaine sitting alone on the bathroom floor, arms wrapped around his knees and a crumpled piece of paper thrown to the side. Kurt dropped his bags and kneeled beside him, hands fluttering helplessly over Blaine as he tried to determine what was wrong. Finally, Blaine wordlessly shoved the paper toward him, which Kurt unfolded and glanced over silently; it was the results from his initial testing appointment.

**New York City Fertility Clinic**

Patient: Blaine D. Anderson  
Fertility Levels: Normal  
Reproductive Health: Normal  
Gestation Ability: Pouch-negative

“Oh, Blaine…” Kurt’s heart dropped and he tossed the paper aside once more in lieu of holding his arms out for his boyfriend. Blaine collapsed into his chest in a new wave of tears. “It’s going to be okay;” Kurt ignored the shaking of Blaine’s head and his aborted whispers of self-hatred. “We love you, B. And that’s all that matters.” He pressed his cheek into the separated strands of Blaine’s gelled hair, hoping to ease his boyfriend’s crushed heart. “It’s going to be okay.”

And they stayed there, still huddled on the bathroom floor when Sebastian arrived 40 minutes later with pizza. The rest of the night was about reaffirming their love for each other, whispering that they were okay, and that this was just a bump in the road toward their greater goal of having a family.

*

After that night, the topic was sensitive territory; not off-limits but rather on hold until the three of them could decide what path to take next. And it just so happened that the question of their next step would be was answered only two weeks later.

Kurt was humming to himself as he went through the mail, pausing every so often to add onto the grocery list for later that day. Blaine was in the office finishing up his lesson plan, and Sebastian at the doctor’s office after having been sick for several days straight (if only to appease the combined worry of his boyfriends). Sighing as he stacked the last of the bills on the “to be paid this week pile”, Kurt got up to ask if Blaine was up for a trip to the store when a slightly green Sebastian staggered into the apartment.

“Seb! What did the doctor say?” Kurt looked him over critically; he was not getting any kisses today if this bug was contagious.

“He said-” Sebastian put his hand over his mouth before taking a deep breath. “He said that I’m – that I have…” Shaking his head, he walked over to the couch before delicately sitting himself down and resting his forehead on his hands.

Kurt’s heart dropped at Sebastian’s shaky hands and unsteady breathing. “Shit, Sebastian oh my god what’s wrong? Is it something serious? I told you that you should have gone earlier oh my god what if it’s that thing Blaine saw on the news the other week, I swear-”

“Impregnant.”

“-and all those times on the subway when-” Kurt froze, Sebastian’s words suddenly resonating. “ _What_ did you just say?”

Blaine popped his head out of the office at the sharp question. “Hey! Seb…is everything okay?” He looked to Kurt first, who merely gestured at Sebastian in a _I have no clue why don’t you ask him_.

“I’m…the doctors did some tests and they found out that – I’m pouch positive.”

Kurt started, and Blaine’s eye’s widened as he stepped forward tentatively. “You…Seb, is it true?”

In a sudden change of demeanor, Sebastian laughed, falling back on the cushions and staring at the ceiling through his fingers. “It fucking better be, because, well…I’m pregnant.”

Stunned silence.

Unsatisfied with the reaction, Sebastian turned to his boys with a frown. “Did you not hear me? Kurt, Blaine – we’re going to be fathers.”

“…oh my god,” Kurt said, still in shock even as his brain caught up with Sebastian’s announcement.

“Oh my god!” Blaine echoed as he looked at his boyfriend in wonderment. He ran his hands through his curls and walked in a circle, unable to contain his excitement before rushing to kiss Kurt passionately where he was standing opposite Sebastian.

Sebastian finally, genuinely, beamed for the first time since he’d heard the news as he watched his boyfriends embrace. He hadn’t given any of this much thought yet (besides _I have to tell Kurt and Blaine I have to tell Blaine and Kurt_ ), and was now realizing the reality of their situation. As he watched Blaine’s hand tighten on the couch arm as he leaned even closer into Kurt, Sebastian was overwhelmed with the knowledge that they were having a child together. _Fuck. And I’m carrying the child. It’s CURRENTLY growing inside me. Holy shit._ The fear, unknown, and apprehension were back.

He cleared his throat. “As hot as the show is, why don’t we give baby daddy some love, huh?” He grimaced at the lack of bravado in his voice, replaced by a fluttery nervous-excitement heightened by overwhelming devotion as his boys surrounded him. Kurt immediately went behind him, hugging around his chest and kissing his cheek as Blaine sat in front, putting his lips to Sebastian’s as he ran a hand over what would eventually grow to become a visible sign of their baby.

“You’re amazing,” Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine stopped to breathe, happy tears rolling down his face. “I love you both so much. We’re going to take such good care of you Seb, trust me.”

Sebastian blinked furiously as his boyfriends embraced him. He may have been scared before, but now he just felt happy. Happy, protected, and loved; and they would be with them every step of the way.

 

_Two weeks later_

Sebastian shuffled into the kitchen, blessed with the sight of Kurt standing by the stove wearing Blaine’s boxers, humming while making a large pan of scrambled eggs. The coffee maker chirped happily, which Sebastian began to move towards greedily before being confronted with a spatula-wielding Kurt.

“Uh-uh. You know the drill; pour a glass of that fruit juice Blaine picked out.”

“I bought more fruit for your daily fruit salad work snack too!” Blaine emerged from the bedroom in Kurt’s bathrobe and Sebastian’s slippers, looking far more energized than should be allowed this early in the morning.

Grumbling, Sebastian slumped in his seat, watching morosely as the boys added sugar to their coffee and checked the menu which Blaine had taped to the fridge.

“Okay so tonight we’re covering spinach, broccoli, red pepper…ooh! Maybe we could do yogurt with fruit for dessert…”

“Ooor maybe we could go out?” Sebastian wasn’t one for pouting, but he had determined that if he cuddled his stomach (thankfully not a baby belly yet – he wasn’t quite ready) and smiled softly, which he probably did more often than he realized, he would usually get his way. And if he heard the word fruit again, he was going to throw a tantrum. “Please?”

After recovering from his plans being thrown off, Blaine perked up again as he left to grab his laptop. “I’ll look for local pregnancy-friendly restaurants!”

Sebastian furrowed his brow, not sure if such a thing existed, before turning to find Kurt wearing an almost identical expression.

Kurt laughed and shook his head; “he may be crazy, but we love him anyway.”

Sebastian smirked, oh was going to get him for this. “Crazy, huh?” He asked casually.

“Oh please, you know what I’m talking about,” Kurt said. “The weekly menus, the folder full of printouts for the best foods, exercises, and sex positions for pregnant men-”

“Actually, that last one was my personal addition.”

“-I mean I think he’s going to compose a song to sing to the baby in utero. Although now that I think about it I may ask him to write a harmony in for me…”

“And the elaborate plans for the nursery? The bookmarked links of wall décor and toys? The sketches of custom toddler wear?” Sebastian asked as he put his plate in the sink and walked over to lounge on the couch, chuckling as Kurt opened his mouth to protest before closing it sheepishly. “Exactly.”

Kurt followed him, cuddling into Sebastian’s side. “Okay, so I guess we’re both being a little over-the-top.” (Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully) “But,” Kurt’s hand moved from his leg to Sebastian’s stomach. “I just want to do both you and our child right, you know?”

Sebastian leaned forward for a slow kiss, his lips pressing against Kurt’s over and over.

“I know babe. And as much as it annoys the hell out of me sometimes…I love it.”

Kurt smiled into another kiss. “And we love you. _Both_ of you.”

 

_2 months later_

“Oh my god.”

Kurt and Blaine woke up practically simultaneously at the sound of Sebastian’s distraught voice.

“Seb?” Blaine immediately responded, sounding alert and concerned.

Kurt’s sleepy inquiry soon followed. “Wha’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Sebastian opened his mouth before closing it again, fighting against the angry tears forming in his eyes. “My-my work suit doesn’t fit me.” His bottom lip trembled even as he became angry with himself for getting so upset. He sniffed, holding himself back from stomping his foot. “Fuck. Dammit…I’m FAT!”

Kurt pressed his mouth together in an effort not to laugh at Sebastian’s whine before he was covered by their comforter as Blaine threw it off and sat up to turn on the light.

“Ohmygod Seb. Are you showing?”

His excited query got no response as Sebastian paced back and forth a few times before sitting back down with a hand over his stomach. “I haven’t told anyone at work and no one’s going to take me seriously and my abs are gone and I’m just going to keep getting big and gross-”

“ _Seb_.” Blaine’s eyes were glassy with sleep and emotion as he scooted down to sit next to his pregnant boyfriend. “You know that’s not true. Our baby is beautiful, and-” His pep talk was cut short as a fresh wave of tears ran down Sebastian’s face.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” His breath hiccupped as the tears disrupted his words. “I don’t think our baby’s gross dammit B how could you say that?!”

Blaine shot Kurt a desperate look in a call for help, and Kurt bit his lip at the combination of offense and horror on his face.

“Oh ‘Bastian,” Kurt cooed, crawled up the bed until his chest was pressed against his boyfriend’s back. “Listen to me,” he said in a whisper. “You know we don’t think that. For years we’ve been together and you’ve always been beautiful. But now Bas…” his hand wrapped around Sebastian to rub over his stomach. Kurt pressed his forehead to the back of his boyfriend’s neck, beaming at the hard roundness that was decidedly present. “You’re carrying our child; and you’ve never been more beautiful to us.”

Blaine nodded, his hand resting gently on Sebastian’s thigh as he waiting for the tears and sniffing to subside.

“-‘s stupid,” Sebastian muttered angrily.

“It’s alright Seb, it’s probably just your hormones,” Blaine leaned forward to kiss his lover on the cheek. “It’s okay that you got upset, but how about you let us show you just how beautiful you and our baby are?” He trailed his kisses down Sebastian’s neck.

Kurt hummed in agreement. “Can you call in sick sweetheart?” He asked as his hand rubbed lower, beneath the bump to brush against the waistband of Sebastian’s briefs.

“mmmm…even when my pouch gets huge?” Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned into his boys’ caresses.

“Even then Bas, even then,” Kurt murmured.

Blaine brought his lips back up to Sebastian’s, smiling as Sebastian muttered in between kisses. “What was that, Seb?” Blaine laughed.

“I want marshmallows.”

Kurt’s hand stopped where it was dipping lower to tease Sebastian. “Are you kidding me?”

His boyfriend scoffed. “Yes, I’m serious.”

Kurt let himself fall back into the pillows. “Marshmallows. We’re offering to worship your body and you want marshmallows,” Kurt said, deadpan.

“Fuck you, yes I want marshmallows. Then sex.” Sebastian demanded, pouting slightly.

Kurt’s retort _“well I wanted you to fuck me but we’re clearly not on the same page”_ was drowned out by Blaine’s snorting laughter. “Well…I think we have some mini marshmallows left,” Blaine said after his initial burst of laughter had subsided.

Sebastian brightened before laying back to rest his head on Kurt’s stomach with a frown. “Nope, sorry killer. I want the big ones.”

“I could help you with that,” Kurt muttered under his breath, shifting his hips underneath Sebastian even as he mindlessly reached down to play with his boyfriend’s hair.

Relaxing as Kurt played with his hair, Sebastian brought his hands down to map the strange roundness that he knew housed their child. He would love to just lay back and let his boyfriends have at him, but he wasn’t kidding about the craving. “Blaine, my gorgeous sexy boyfriend. Would you pleeeease go down to the store and get baby and I a bag of those big marshmallows?” He smiled at Blaine’s misty eyes trained on his stomach, not only because he loved that Blaine was so in love with him, but it was guaranteed that he would get the sugary sweetness he was dying for.

“Okay! I’ll get a couple bags in case you want some more later. Don’t get started without me!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Love you, babe.”

“Love you too Seb.” With a kiss to both his boyfriends, Blaine hurriedly left to buy the elusive sweet.

“Aaaand, I was thinking my _other_ gorgeous sexy boyfriend here wouldn’t mind massaging some of my sore muscles out from carrying around our baby…”

Kurt sat up slowly, forcing Sebastian up as well. “Oh Bas,” he said fondly, “you don’t need to guilt me into anything.” He immediately began to massage Sebastian’s shoulders, smiling at the hum he got in response. “You know we’ll do anything to make this more comfortable for you. Because you’re strong. And amazing. And beautiful.” Each statement was broken up by a kiss to the back of Sebastian’s neck, as Kurt moved one hand to rub the knots in Sebastian’s back while the other pet circles onto his stomach. And I think this is one of the most incredible things I’ve ever seen. We’re so proud to be with you Sebastian.”

Sebastian wiped his eyes again, inwardly cursing his hormones before turning to get another kiss.

Kurt returned both hands to massage Sebastian’s lower back, smirking as he leaned forward. “How when Blaine comes home we’ll get you naked, feed you marshmallows and show you just how much we love you.”

 _Fuck yes._ Sebastian groaned in agreement and anticipation as he let himself relax into his boyfriend’s magic hands. Blaine (and the marshmallows) couldn’t come back soon enough.


End file.
